merteensfandomcom-20200214-history
Save the Sun06
Author's note #1 : These characters are from Camp Half-Blood Role-Play Wiki. The characters belong to Miramc22 and Noahm450 their roleplayers. Author's note #2 : This is a continuation of Save the Sun05. It will only make sense if you read the link above. Author's Note #3: The character Alabaster Torrington belongs to Haley Riordan, son of Rick Riordan. Author's Note #4: This author owns none of the art and images shown. ---- We walked in silence, until we saw the crazy river. The water was mad, and it was all going in one direction. I couldn't actually see water, I just saw like a line of blue light. Like the cave, the 'water' was glowing, but not as much as the cave. I could see the end, but I doubted we could all make it over.Demi, Liam, and I all stopped. Demi spoke up. "How are we gonna cross this?" She turned to Liam for an answer. Liam cringed. "Can't go over it.... can't go around it." I knelt down, and pulled my hand into the river. It felt like regular water, only it seemed like it was pulling me into the water. I instantly pulled it out, horrified. "Can't go through it, either.' ''It's got a weird current, and it looks pretty deep." "I could fly you guys across with my shoes..." Demi began to say, but trailed off. She must've forgotten what Liam had told her, and '''nobody wanted to risk falling into this river. Then I remembered, of course! I pulled out another card, this one with the shape of a green raft and tapped it three times. A sky blue and white raft materalized in the river, tied to a rope so it didn't drift off. Inside of it were two oars, and three life jackets. Liam's jaw dropped. "How did you do that?" I held out the, now blank, card. "Simple." I replied. "Mistform Number Eight." "Mistforms?" Demi leaned into the raft and grabbed a life jacket, most likely to check if it would dissolve or not. She examined it, but it looked like a normal life jacket, just like it was supposed to. "Wow." I laughed, even though neither of them did. "All aboarrrrrrrrrrrd!" ---- "So, wait, why are you captain again?" Demi asked as she attempted to row. It had been about ten minutes since I had untied the rope from the ground, and almost immediatley, the raft had taken off, because of the current. She, Liam, and I were now wearing life jackets, and I'd forced them to take the oars, I would do it later. The answer to her question was pretty darn simple. "This is my boat.'' Duh." "Not cool." She rolled her eyes. "You're just being selfish." "Uh huh." My eyes darted to her mark, and then her hair. I had forgotten, once more, I was treating her too harshly. "Sorry." Demi shot me a cold look. "No, you're 'not' sorry. If you were, 'you'd' row." My eyes darted to the stars. They wanted to tell me something, I just knew it. "I'm just gonna get some sleep. Go ahead and pass out if you want to as well." "Thank you." She groaned, dropped her oar, and laid down on the raft next to my left ankle. Liam didn't budge. He continued to row, and then muttered. "Work harder than that, Liam." I wondered what he meant, but I didn't really care. I found myself squeezing Demi's hand, and drifted off. ---- Wings. Angel wings. That was the first thing the stars showed me. Then I found their owner: a man in his thirties, with black hair. He was wearing a tan brief-coat, and a white shirt underneath. His head was lowered, his eyes closed. Then he spoke: "'I am here. You may now say what you wish'' "Ah, yes, Icarus. You're right on time." A second man replied. He had solid white eyes with cat pupils, and he was wearing silver armor. His hair was long and majestic, and he had a masculine, whiskered face. His hair flowed across the room. Behind him, a glass wall of pure white that shone down on him. I could take a guess who it was. As for Icarus, he didn't look like he had been shown in the Greek Myths. "So, how did your assault go?" "Failed." Icarus had a dark expression. "All three of them just swatted me off. My spy has been doing her part. And now, it is yours." "But of course." He replied with zero expression. "The trap has already been set. I have three more demigods drawn to me like a magnet. They're all going to become mine, even the ones I haven't marked." I clenched my fists, and swore on the Styx, that no matter what happened, none of us would be his idiotic, mindless slaves'' permanently. I would have to tell Liam and Demi that. Icarus nodded slowly. "''And what good will that do to my plan?" "Well, you want to get rid of all demigods, don't you?" Nyx merely smiled. Icarus seemed to get the memo, even though I didn't, and smiled as well. "I see where you are going. My army and I have already made plans to attack their camp in two months. Shall I see you then?" Nyx nodded. "You are dismissed." He snapped his fingers, and the guards led Icarus out. ---- As soon as they left, my dream changed. I dreamt that I was walking into a hospital room. (Why a hospital? I wasn't sick.) Inside, there she was. My mother. Hecate, the Greek goddess of magic and the mist. Her long black hair was behind her back, and she was wearing a sleeveless white dress. She was sitting upon the hospital bed. I hadn't seen her since... the Titan War. But what did she need? What had I done now? Was she here to congratulate me on my joining Demi and Liam's quest? So I said: "Yes?" Her answer was so soft, I could barely hear it. "You know I love you." "That's the first thing you say?" I gestured my hands. "Not, 'I'm sorry for not speaking to you sooner' or 'Congrats, you're going on a quest where you could possibly die!'" "Zeus isn't very happy I'm contacting you, he's not been himself lately." Mom stood up with composure, ignoring what I had said. "I want you to come with me." She lead me out of the hospital room, and nearby another closest. There, she pulled out some kind of potion and placed it in my hands. She said: "This is adorablem." I cautiously examined it. It was a pink-purple vial with an inscription imprinted in the top. I didn't blow up in my face, so it seemed harmless. "What does it do? Make you turn adorable?" "Dear, you don't need a potion for that." Mom did what all moms do in some point in a kids' lifetime: she pinched my cheek. I turned bright red. "Not helping." Mom shook her head. "Sorry. I just wanted to play mom for once." She muttered. "No, it doesn't. This potion makes you resistible against Nyx's hypnosis. Up to four people can take it, and be warned, it only lasts for a certain amount of time." I gazed into the vial. That potion could do so much? "Why are you giving me this?" "Alabaster, Nyx is extremely powerful, even for a minor god." Hecate's expression altered itself to serious. "You were just in his castle. What did his eyes look like to you?" "They didn't even look like'' eyes." My mind drifted back to the Icarus-Nyx meeting. They had been...creepy. Like he was going to murder someone. Or like he was possessed. Or worse. "Exactly. I'm immortal, so I can resist it. You were dreaming, you still are, so you resisted it. If that had been real life, you would be 'his' now. And you could try not looking him in the eye, but one way or another, you're going to forget and fall for it. No demigod or mortal is strong enough to resist it." That hit me like a ton of bricks. I searched for the right words for 'speechless' in my mind, but found nothing. I felt like Liam had felt when I 'insulted' him. (It was 'not 'an insult. I was stating facts.) Hecate sighed. "It is time for you to wake. Your friends need you..." ---- OPut of all things on this world, I woke up to Demi screaming in my ear. "ALABASTERRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!" I opened my eyes, and grogilly sit up. "What, what is it? Is there a certain reason you woke me up?" "Yes, and that is we're in a danger zone!!!!" She shrieked once more. I looked over her, and found that the river had given us a twist for the 'worse'''. Category:STS Parts Category:Stories